


"Нарисуй меня!", или идеальное преступление

by Alena_Vespertilio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: По заявке из дайри-флешмоба: "Рисование: Я напишу, как ваш персонаж рисует моего, или наоборот."





	"Нарисуй меня!", или идеальное преступление

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. По заявке из флешмоба: "Рисование: Я напишу, как ваш персонаж рисует моего, или наоборот."   
> 2\. В первоначальной версии Беларусь не была маньячкой, в фанфике образ оттуда.  
> ТАЙМЛАЙН: 1923 год (немножко AU).

В свою тайную комнату Россия не пускал почти никого. Только сестёр и Прибалтов: должен же кто-то приносить ему чай. А всё потому, что Россия страшно ненавидел одну фразу, авторов которой хотел выбросить в окно:  
— Нарисуй меня!   
Только обнаружив в себе способности к рисованию, он с удовольствием практиковался на императорах и приближенных к ним. А со временем неспособность людей сидеть столько, сколько нужно для портрета, стала раздражать. Душа требовала покоя и неспешной работы, а не возгласов: "Ах, я устала сидеть в этой позе третий час!" или приказов: "Я спешу, изволь быстрее!".   
Поэтому Россия никому не рассказывал о своём пристрастии. А больше всего он боялся, что кто-нибудь раскроет тайну и поведает о ней всему миру. Это довольно легко: нужно лишь подобрать ключ к двери на чердаке. В его доме, который был заполнен странами, найти другую комнату было невозможно.   
Известно, что если чего-то боишься, судьба обязательно устроит злую шутку. Шутку звали Польша, который не мог усидеть на месте и не сунуть нос в чужие дела даже в гостях. А победа над Россией придала особенную наглость на несколько лет вперёд.   
У России закружилась голова, когда одним ужасным утром он, проходя мимо, увидел, что дверь чердака была открыта. Россия так и застыл, сверля её взглядом, в предчувствии неминуемых проблем. Когда же на пороге появился Польша с ехидным оскалом, России и вовсе стало плохо.   
— Нарисуй-ка мой портрет! — прозвенели в ушах ненавистные слова.   
— Сейчас возьму полотно, надену на тебя через башку, и будет портрет, — ответил Россия, поднимаясь по лестнице и всем своим видом выражая угрозу.   
Польшу это не смутило. Только улыбка стала ещё гаже.   
— Рисуй-рисуй-рисуй! — повторял он, уворачиваясь от подзатыльников.   
В конце концов Россия сдался: от противного голоса Польши голова заболела нещадно.   
— Хрен с тобой! Но только попробуй дёрнуться.   
В ответ Польша с победным криком развалился в кресле.

Работа шла медленно; отдыхать не приходилось никому. Больше всех уставали Латвия с Эстонией: то этому пить принеси, то другому кусок пирога в рот положи. Литва тоже работал не покладая рук. Он был неизменным помощником, что означало необходимость тотчас подать другую кисть, поменять воду или аккуратно смешать краски для получения нужного цвета. К сожалению, это Литве удавалось хорошо, и поэтому он часто бывал жертвой вдохновения России. В любое время суток и без перерыва на обед. Муза ждать не будет!  
К ночи, когда Россия сам падал от усталости, все разбрелись по спальням. Прибалты спали как убитые до самого утра, пока дверь в их комнату не была открыта Польшей с ноги.  
— Меня разрисовали! — обиженно завопил он.  
Все как один подпрыгнули на месте.   
— А, тебе приснилось, — отмахнулся Литва, оглядев Польшу с ног до головы.  
— Да не меня, а мой портрет! — топнул ногой тот.   
Одеяло Литвы, а затем и Латвии, мгновенно оказалось на полу. Эстония поспешил встать сам. Так, в пижаме, они и поплелись на чердак следом за Польшей.   
В комнате уже стояли Россия, Украина и Беларусь. Они рассматривали потрет, на котором неровной рукой были дорисованы густые, чёрные усы.   
Россия обернулся и, пристально вглядываясь в лицо каждого, зловеще поинтересовался:  
— Это кто у нас тут Романо?   
— Я не самоубийца, — поднял руки вверх Эстония.   
— Я тоже, — поддакнул Литва.   
— Вы что! Я бы такого никогда не сделал. Это же опять придётся целый день вокруг обоих бегать, пока вы новую картину нарисуете, — выдал Латвия.   
— Новую?! Кисточку вставлю тебе в жопу и нарисую новую!   
— Да кто ж теперь найдёт поганца? Все уже знают, — махнула рукой Украина.   
Россия вручил хныкающему Польше портрет и, выталкивая всех за дверь, рыкнул:  
— Чтобы я ближайшую неделю никого не видел! 

Услышав за собой звук захлопывающейся двери, Беларусь слегка улыбнулась. Никак не могла она забыть последние четыре года. Нет-нет, да и взыграет желание оторвать милым братикам что-нибудь интересное. Или отомстить хотя бы вот так. Никто не догадается: разве кто-то ожидает от серьёзной девушки таких детских шалостей?


End file.
